1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooker, and more particularly to a pressure cooker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pressure cookers comprise a container and a pot disposed in the container. The container includes a cover secured on top thereof for enclosing the pot therein. The pot containing food is cooked and heated an oven and is then disposed in the container which is enclosed by the cover. The food contained in the pot may generate steam which is kept in the container by the cover in order to form high pressure within the container so as to further pressurize or cook the food. However, normally, the pot is not covered such that the food may flow out of the pot and may pollute the interior of the container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pressure cookers.